BonToyBon
by Kirango Kin
Summary: La famille est quelque chose de très important pour Bonnie, alors quand il fut remplacé il dû revoir sa position dans la famille, et ainsi envisager de créer de nouveaux liens dans sa fratrie agrandie. Oui, Bonnie doit apprendre à vivre avec Toy Bonnie, dont les sentiments à son égard restent obscurs. Mais il est possible de s'entendre. Après tout la famille c'est fait pour ça.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, my name is Kirango kin, Welcome to Five nights at Freddy's... Ouais je sais j'imite Markplier mais j'adore trop sa voix XDDDD!

Je suis de retour cette fois pour une fic longue sur Fnaf car c'est un jeu que j'adore et en plus il y a vraiment matière à inventer et théoriser sur cet univers. (je parle bien sûr des youtubers théoriciens).

En premier lieux nous aviserons le personnage de Bonnie mais les autres vont suivre quand j'en aurais fini avec lui (pensez à autre chose voulez-vous!)

 **Avertissement:** Je sais que la plupart des fans (yaoistes ou autres...) ont une idée précise des couples mais ici le thème principal est le vécu duremplacement par Bonnie et son vis-à-vis par rapport à Toy Bonnie.

Je n'ais pas d'inspiration pour des couples dans cette histoire. Avec Fnaf je considère que la relation entre les personnages tient plus à une forme de très profonde affection. Du genre celle qui vous arrache les boyaux quand vous pensez à un membre de votre famille. (je suis vraiment désolée si vous vous attendiez à du salace mais Fnaf est pour moi quelque chose de psychologique avant-tout et ce sera pareil pour les autres lascars).

sur-ce Bonne lecture:

* * *

 _ **Bonnie, ou Du concept de la Famille**_

"La famille". Quel mot agréable entendre: ceux que l'on aime, qui nous aiment, dont on voudrait être aimé . Ceux qui nous font la tête mais que l'on aime quand même.  
Qu'y-a-t-il de plus merveilleux qu'une famille. Enfin...pour certains cependant, la famille peut être la pire chose du monde; un lieu de souffrances, de doutes. Une source de restrictions insoutenables, des personnes que l'on ne voudrait pas/plus voir, même en pensée...un malheur sans nom ni fin quoi.

D'une certaine manière, la notion de famille peut être interprétée sous différents angles;  
le fait d'avoir de soudaines responsabilités à supporter, désirées où non, ou au contraire, ne pas en avoir assez, peut conduire une reconsidération du mot.  
En fait, même la définition du terme reste..."reconsidérable"; Famille:Groupe d'individus formé par des parents et leur progéniture.  
La belle parole! Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui on ne peut plus se contenter de cette définition. C'est vrais au fond...c'est quoi une famille?

La chose est si large qu'on peut répondre n'importe quoi.  
Une famille, ça pourrait être:  
-un papa + une maman + des enfants...  
-un papa + un papa + des enfants...  
-une maman + une maman + des enfants...  
-deux adultes seulement... ou plus...  
-le tout avec, peut- être, les grands-parents, les oncles, les tantes, les cousins, les cousines...  
-aussi la belle famille...  
-une personne toute seule...  
-des enfants sans parents...  
-des amis...  
-avec un chien, un chat ou un lapin... a peut aussi marcher...  
Tout le monde aujourd'hui, peut se prétendre être en famille! Même dans certains métiers. La police par exemple.

Mais la vrais question, en fait, c'est "qu'est-ce qu'une bonne famille"? S'apprécier sans doute...absolument...peut-être...ou pas du tout...  
Est-ce que dans une bonne et belle famille digne de sa définition tout les membres sont sensés s'aimer?  
Bonnie tournait et retournait cette question dans sa tête, risquant la surchauffe tout moment, tout en considérant sa...famille. Il soupira.  
Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa famille...loin de là .  
C'était juste que de petits, minuscules, riquiqui détails de rien du tout venaient désagréablement parasiter sa réflexion. Réflexion qui lui avait déjà pompé pas mal d' énergie depuis le début de la soirée.

Assis sa place dans la réserve, Bonnie entendait les braillements de ses... frères, dans la salle de spectacle. Laissant vraisemblablement entendre qu'ils s'amusaient bien. Il baissa piteusement la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de rester tout seul dans son coin. Oh non!  
Mais il y avait des fois où il aimait bien se retrouver avec lui-même pour réfléchir. Du moins...depuis...récemment.  
Les bruits commençaient sérieusement l'agacer et il songea, un instant, à aller leur demander de la mettre en sourdine mais n'en fit rien. Après tout, eux ne se plaignaient presque jamais quand c'était lui qui faisait le fou.  
Prenant son mal en patience et le corps grinçant, il décida plutôt de fermer la porte, que les autres avaient laissé ouverte en sortant, et replongea dans ses pensées.

Tout avait commencé il y a trois jours, lorsque le personnel avait affiché une "annonce spéciale" sur la devanture du restaurant; Réduction spéciale pour trois repas pris en famille".  
Bonnie s'était souvenu qu' une époque, lui qui, jusqu'alors, avait surtout focalisé son attention sur les enfants s'était soudain redressé pour regarder les adultes qui les accompagnaient, et s'était étonné de leur présence.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Après tout sa programmation lui disait de ne s'occuper que d'enfants. C'était pareil pour Freddy, Chica et Foxy.  
Jamais les adultes ne les approchaient, se contentant d'emmener leurs petits au restaurant et restaient un peu en retrait, assis ou debout, discutant entre eux au fond de la salle.  
Quelques uns s'accroupissaient derrière leur bambin et les montraient du doigt en disant: T'as vus qui c'est qu'est là ? C'est Bonnie le lapin, regarde comme il est rigolo, regarde il fait de la guitare!  
Mais les enfants n'avaient pas besoin de leurs parent pour être émerveillés. Pour ceux qui connaissaient les braves peluches, il suffisait seulement qu'on leur disent leurs noms pour que des étoiles apparaissent dans leurs yeux.  
Dès qu'ils passaient la porte ils se précipitaient au pied de l'estrade en criant de joie et en battant des mains. Et le spectacle commençait.

Bonnie grogna ce souvenir. C' était le bon temps.  
Ensuite les pizzas commandées par les parents arrivaient et des scènes, parfois spectaculaires, se produisaient dans la journée.  
Il essaya de se rappeler les moments les plus épiques;  
-la fois où , lors d'un anniversaire, un frère et une sœur s'étaient disputés pour savoir qui soufflerait les bougies en premier.  
-celle où une mère avait mis en public une fessée son fils parce qu'il avait finalement refusé sa quatre fromages d'une manière très...capricieuse.  
-le jour où deux jeunes fiancés, un peu fauchés, tait venu fêter leur mariage accompagnés de tout une ribambelle d'amis.  
-ou encore quand un vieux monsieur était venu seulement accompagné de son chien s'asseoir la table du fond, sous la fenêtre.

Bonnie savait que l'on appelait ça des "Familles", des gens qui venaient prendre du bon temps ensemble, et s'était mis regarder la sienne d'un autre œil;

Freddy avait soudain pris l'apparence d'un père bienveillant qu'on adorerait câliner, d'un chef digne malgré ses ordres intempestifs et un peu agaçants, d'un ami loyal qui aiderait les autres sur le champs si ils avaient un problème.

Chica s'était transformée en une grande sœur adorable sur qui on pourrait toujours compter, en une confidente altruiste l' écoute de son entourage et productrice de conseils précieux, en une amie dévouée prête à s'adapter à toutes les circonstances (c' était un peu sa jumelle lui étant donné leurs caractères semblables).

Foxy, lui, était ses yeux devenu un frère gentil, soucieux de bien faire, hyperactif mais néanmoins particulièrement timide. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être un petit frère qu'un oncle affectueux envers ses camarades qu'il protège ou encore un ami responsable car si il y en avait un qui pouvait autant tenir tête Freddy que lui obéir sans râler c'était bien lui.

Et il y avait son bon vieux Golden Freddy; un ronchon de première quoique peu loquace, on aurait dit un grand-père qu'il ne faudrait pas déranger sans raison. Mais il pouvait se montrer compréhensif si il le fallait et son puits de sagesse intarissable faisait de lui un ami respectable et respecté .

le brave petit cupcake n'était pas en reste non plus. Bien qu'il soit muet et qu'il ne puisse, finalement, pas se déplacer sans Chica, on pouvait sentir l'attention et l'affection dans son regard.

Bonnie adorait sa famille. Il l'avait adorée dès l'instant où il avait été mis en marche. Cela faisait si longtemps que sa mémoire toute usée avait du mal garder les souvenirs dans sa base de données.  
Mais ce n'était pas grave, cette vie lui convenait tout à fait.  
Bonnie s'était toujours considérée comme le bout-en-train de la bande, ses amis le lui faisant très souvent remarquer.  
Il avait toujours pris la vie avec légèreté et beaucoup de zèle. Faire du bruit, rire, faire rire les autres, se promener partout, contredire Freddy...tout a c'était sa vie en dehors des spectacles. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette vie! Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour le sol de sa chère scène s'ouvrirait sous ses pieds de robot pour l'engloutir, lui et son quotidien.  
Lui, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir l'impensable futur qui leur était tombé dessus.  
Un jour, on les avaient tous mis dans la réserve sans autre forme de procès, et ce ne fut que la nuit venue qu'ils se rendirent compte de tout.

Remplacés! Ils avaient été remplacés! On aurait dis qu'un miroir moqueur se tenait en face d'eux, leurs renvoyant une nouvelle image de leur existence qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais connaitre.  
Et ce soir là , face son..."lui" inqualifiable, Bonnie avait perdu toute envie de rire.

Le bruit sembla redoubler bien que la salle de spectacle ne soit pas à côté et malgré les murs et la porte fermée. Il senti une bouffée de tristesse le submerger.  
Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être comme ça mais au vu des récents événements comment pouvait-il agir autrement?  
Bonnie aurait voulut retrouver sa vie d'avant...si simple... Et ne plus avoir s'occuper de...

...:Alors on est tout triste?

...ceci...

Relevant la tête, Bonnie toisa l'individu, qui venait d'entrer pendant qu'il avait l'esprit occupé , d'un air qu'il voulait...menaçant.  
Devant lui se dressait la raison principale de son long monologue interne; son remplaçant "Toy Bonnie".  
Cette simple vue l'agaça déjà, et on n'était encore qu'en début de soirée.

T. Bonnie:Tu ne viens pas? On s'amuse beaucoup à côté tu sais.

Bonnie aurait bien voulut lui rétorquer que s'il y avait eu une chance qu'il sorte se soir, elle venait de s'envoler...mais préféra se taire.  
Il continuait de fixer son vis-à-vis.  
La première fois qu'ils s' étaient rencontrés, il l'avait aussi regardé de cette manière; bouche-bée devant ce nouveau personnage, essayant de capter tout les petits détails de son apparence.

Il était...Magnifique...splendide...brillant...Bonnie s'était efforcé de trouver un qualificatif son homologue. Sans succès.  
Son esprit s'était d'un seul coup figé devant sa propre image...pourtant si différente.  
son remplaçant se dressait devant lui avec autant de grâce que de fierté , presque le défiait-il.  
Il était plus petit mais tenait la guitare avec un aplomb et une fougue assurée.  
Ses mouvements étaient souples, bien huilés, et animés d'une vigueur sans pareille.  
Puis il avait parlé . Bonnie ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait dit mais sa voix, par contre, tait restée; claire, limpide, dynamique, et son ton enfantin était si agréable à entendre.  
Enfin. Une volonté de feu semblait animer ses prunelles de verre colorées. Et quelles prunelles! elles étincelaient d'un vert éclatant de jeunesse et lançaient des reflets tellement doux. De longs cils aussi fins qu'un fil de tissu achevaient de nous plonger dans cet envoûtant regard...Qu'est-ce ses yeux étaient beaux!

Toy Bonnie était ainsi; jeune, tout neuf, adorable, pouvait autant prendre un visage sérieux que comique, jouait de la guitare d'une façon révolutionnaire, racontait des blagues nouvelles et drôles, était admiré du public et par conséquent occupait avec orgueil sa place sur scène.

Et ce fut pour tout ça la fois que se soir là , lorsqu'il eu finit de détailler son "jeune-nouveau-lui" et que la réalité lui tomba dessus avec autant de fracas que la beauté de son héritier, Bonnie détesta tout de suite Toy Bonnie.

T. Bonnie: Alloooo ! J'te parle! Y'a un exosquelette dans ce costume?

Joignant le geste la parole, Toy Bonnie (que le silence insistant de son visité commençait à énerver) se pencha en avant et toqua sur le crâne de Bonnie pour le faire réagir.  
Ce dernier sortit brusquement de sa contemplation et chassa l'impertinente main de plastique d'un revers de la sienne.

Bonnie: Non mais ça vas pas!? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?!  
T. Bonnie: Ah bah enfin tu me répond! Et puis je pourrais te retourner ta question! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives à toi?!  
Bonnie: Il m'arrive qu'une certaine personne vient troubler ma tranquillité en me tapant sur la tête!  
T. Bonnie(cynique): Cette personne, la connaîtrais-je par quelques hasards?  
Bonnie(jouant le jeu): Oh que oui! D'ailleurs, pourrais-tu, bien aimablement, lui dire de déguerpir au plus vite.  
T. Bonnie: Et que t'as-t-elle fais, si je puis me permettre, pour que tu te montre aussi désagréable?  
Bonnie(agaçé): Il se trouve que le simple fait de la voir m'insupporte au plus au point!  
T. Bonnie(sarcastique): Dis celui qui vient de passer trois ans à me fixer sans broncher.  
Bonnie:...

Bonnie se renfrogna de honte et espéra de toute ses forces que l'autre s'en aille.  
C'était ça le problème avec Toy Bonnie; il arrivait toujours avoir le dernier mot et cela l'exaspérait.  
Mais tout les toys, en fait, arrivaient toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Après tout ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient plus de réparti.  
Essayant de retrouver un semblant de constance en ignorant l'indésirable, Bonnie voulut reprendre au moment où il avait été interrompu. Pendant ce temps; l'autre se mit à chantonner.

La famille...Oui c' était ça! La famille!  
Le soupir que poussa à ce moment la grosse peluche mauve aurait pu être enregistré dans le livre des records tant il tait long et embêté.  
Il aimait sa famille. C' était donc une "bonne famille". Il en avait toujours été convaincu.  
Mais bon. La véracité de son propos ne lui semblait plus vraiment d'actualité depuis qu'ils avaient été remplacés.  
L'arrivée fracassante et spectaculaire des toys ne s' était pas seulement contentée de chambouler leur vie paisible, ni de les enfermer pour une durée indéterminée dans cette salle miteuse le temps que l'on décide de leur sort. Elle avait agrandie drastiquement la famille.  
On aurait dit des clones, mais avec tout en plus!

Parmis les heureux élus, on pouvait compter les Toys avec;  
Toy Chica: plus jolie, plus douce, plus dynamique que Chica,  
Toy Foxy: plus amicale mais surtout beaucoup plus agréable à regarder que Foxy,  
"Toy Cupcake"(si c' était son nom): encore plus mignon, plus rond, plus rose que Cupcake,  
Puppet: un nouvel animatronic dont le seul but dans la vie tait d'offrir des cadeaux aux autres. Gentille mais encore plus muette que Golden,  
Balloon Boy et Jalloon Joy alias "BB"et"JJ": animatronics très très petits, dont les costumes ressemblaient à des enfants, auxquels on avait assigné la tâche de distribuer des ballons aux gens (du moins pour BB car on ne savait pas vraiment ce que JJ faisait de ses journées),  
et puis Toy Bonnie que Bonnie chassa immédiatement de sa tête.

Il y avait aussi Endoskeleton, surnom "Endo", un animatronic sans costume qui vivait avec Puppet et qui était par conséquent le seul être au monde à pouvoir la supporter toute une nuit sans griller ses circuits.  
Dans leur pièce vivait également ceux que l'on appelait "les Plushies"; des petites peluches à l'effigie des mascottes aussi gentilles que mignonnes. Durant la journée elles étaient offertes par Puppet ou gagnées par les enfants.  
Un carton plein était reçu toutes les semaines mais seule celles servant de montre pouvaient se déplacer.

Enfin, tout ce joli petit monde était dirigé par le grand manitou des toys, la tête (bien) pensante de la jeunesse, le nouveau leader du groupe, certainement le plus fier de tous, incontestablement l'impitoyable et tout désigné rival de Freddy, celui qui dirigeait les siens avec une autorité d'acier et un micro de fer, à qui on obéissait au doigt, l'œil et à la voix sans sourciller:"Toy Freddy".

Bonnie fit la moue, si ,un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il était (réellement) possible d' être plus enquiquinant que Freddy au sujet des règles, il aurait éclaté d'un tonitruant rire long de deux kilomètres avant d'assurer que non, que seul l'unique et irremplaçable Freddy pouvait être capable de déblatérer toute la nuit sans s'arrêter la longue (mais néanmoins très TRÈS chiante) liste des règles, il cite;- à ne pas franchir,  
-à n'en pas s'approcher,  
-à ne pas CONTESTER!,

en clair qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire que Freddy comme faiseur de leçons. Mais maintenant que les Toys étaient dans la place, son autorité avait litéralement chuté en flèche; déjà qu'il avait du mal se faire entendre de ses amis émancipés depuis longtemps, les Toys, eux, n'avait de comptes rendre qu'à Toy Freddy et par conséquent ne le craignaient pas le moins du monde.  
Non contant de se faire griller leur place, le pouvoir avait peu à peu glissé des mains des Olds,(les nouveaux les appelaient comme ça),au profit des Toys. Et ça!, ils l'avaient très mal vécu au départ.  
Quoique... ça s'était sans aucun doute arrangé pour Foxy et Chica mais Freddy l'avait toujours bien en travers du squelette. Golden se tenait souvant l'écart, ne se sentant pas tellement concerné. Cupcake... toujours fidèle lui-même, restait habituellement avec Chica.  
Quant à Bonnie...c'était plus compliqué.

T. Bonnie: Bon j'ais presque fini tout mon répertoire mon pote, il serait temps que tu te bouges! Tu viens oui ou non!  
Bonnie: Eh! Si tu t'ennuis t'as qu'à partir! C'est pas moi qui te retiendrais!  
T. Bonnie: Oh crois moi l'envie me démange depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu ne semble pas décidé à lever ton derrière de cet insalubre carrelage qui m'agresse les circuits.  
Bonnie(marmonne): C'est vrai, ce serait dommage de perdre un de ces si précieux nouveaux à cause d'un peu de poussière.  
T. Bonie: Tu as dit quelque chose!  
Bonnie: Que tu aurais pu t'épargner la peine de venir m'embêter en critiquant l'endroit dans lequel tu...J'ais atterris...

Bonnie avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase et préféra la fermer de peur de dire une chose qu'il regretterait, à tout les coups, plus tard. Il baissa la tête, espérant cacher son trouble, mais il savait que Toy Bonnie était loin d'être un idiot et ne pouvait que s'attendre ce qu'il fasse tout pour lui faire cracher le morceau.  
Un soupir lui fit relever les yeux; le regard toujours soupçonneux, son vis-à-vis déposait néanmoins les armes, sachant pertinemment qu'il perdait son temps à entrer en conflit avec son buté d'Old.  
à son avis, il devait avoir un sérieux problème pour se montrer d'aussi mauvaise humeur mais ce n'était sûrement ni le moment ni l'endroit pour lui imposer un quelconque interrogatoire. De toute façon ce travail siait mieux à Toy Freddy.  
C'est pourquoi Toy Bonnie décida de lancer le sujet qu'il aurait dû aborder dès le début de sa visite. Sujet qui leur aurait certainement épargné cette grotesque, inutile et pénible dispute;

T. Bonnie: je comptais organiser un concours de blagues pour finir la soirée...  
Bonnie: ça me fait une belle jambe.  
T. Bonnie: ...Mais personne ne voulait m'affronter...  
Bonnie: ça me fait deux belles jambes.  
T. Bonnie(perd patience): Chica m'a alors dit que tu était très bon dans ce domaine et que je pouvait "essayer" de te détrôner, toi, le champion de la pizzeria!  
Bonnie: Eh bien là ça me fait...attend!...Chica à dit quoi!?

Bonnie s'était levé d'un bond sur ses pieds et osa réaffronter son indésirable visiteur.  
Oui. Il osa plonger de nouveau son regard maladroit dans celui assuré de Toy Bonnie. Ce dernier dû alors se redresser pour continuer la joute car il était de presque une tête plus petit.

T. Bonnie: Oh pas que elle; Foxy a également affirmé qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de blagues plus drôles que les tiennes.  
Bonnie: (j'ais peur là...) Qu'a dit Freddy?  
T. Bonnie: Lui a soutenu mordicus, je cite Qu'un jeunot inexpérimenté comme moi ne pourrait jamais prétendre pouvoir rivaliser avec "Bonnie le magnifique".  
Bonnie: j'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne la bouclerait pas...les autres il en pensent quoi?  
T. Bonnie: La tirade de ton ami à grande bouche les impressionnés au point que Toy Freddy a décidé de tenir le pari, quant aux autres il sont persuadés qu'ils passeront un bon moment et sont très curieux de t'entendre les faire hurler de rire.  
Bonnie: Et Golden?  
T. Bonnie: Il n'était pas là.  
Bonnie: Eh bien désolé de décevoir leurs attentes mais je ne veux pas faire de concours. Encore moins contre toi.  
T. Bonnie: Pourquoi!? Monsieur fait trop la tête pour venir passer du bon temps avec nous c'est ça?!  
Bonnie: Absolument pas! Je n'ais juste pas envie.  
T. Bonnie: Désolé à mon tour mais il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis là dessus. Tu viendras que tu le veuilles ou non.  
Bonnie: C'est une plaisanterie!? Et sous quels motifs m'y forcerais-tu?

Bonnie regretta immédiatement la question car une lueur étrange sembla apparaître dans le regard inquisitieusement beau de son Toy.  
Il plissa les paupières sous quelques mystérieuses pensées et un chuintement moqueur se fit entendre au fond de sa gorge.

T. Bonnie: Parce-que de tout l'auditoire c'est moi qui suis concerné en premier. N'est-ce pas moi qui ai lancé le défi? Pour être honnête j'avais totalement oublié que tu puisse te révéler un adversaire potentiel, après tout tu es vieux et moi pas. C'était dans l'ordre des choses que je sois le seul et l'unique. Mais l' éloquence de tes amis sur ton talent a éveillé ma curiosité et mon esprit de compétition.

Ses yeux se fendirent davantage et Bonnie ne pu réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Toy Bonnie paraissait absorbé dans sa tirade comme si ces paroles lui venaient du plus profond de son cœur mécanique. son regard envoyait des messages que Bonnie ne pouvait traduire tant ils étaient nombreux et complexes, comme si de secrets désirs peu avouables lui torturaient l'esprit.  
Mais l'autre s'esquiva avec une gracieuse habileté , Les circuits encore tout palpitants d'excitation; il fit mine de partir pour accentuer son effet qui, Bonnie l'avouait, marchait diablement bien, et lui lança une dernière sentence comparable à un coup de marteau en pleine tête. Il le savait maintenant, Bonnie ne pourrait plus se défiler après ça.

T. Bonnie: Je te provoque donc en duel de comédie avec tout nos amis comme juges voteurs. Celui qui aura été désigné le plus drôle le remporte le titre de maître du rire et crois moi! Quand je t'aurais battus tu seras obligé d'admettre que c'est MOI le meilleur! Tiens toi-le pour dit!

Sur-ce Toy Bonnie sortit, le prévenant que l'affrontement se déroulerait dans une heure et qu'il avait intérêt à bouger sa carcasse d'ici si il voulait au moins se montrer un adversaire présentable et faire preuve d'un minimum de dignité pour ne pas faire honte ses amis.  
Bonnie resta un instant interdit sous l'effet de la surprise et encore incertain s'il devait prendre cette déclaration comme tant celle d'une guerre tant ses paroles semblaient chargées de menaces et de quelque chose de plus subtil, comme une certaine forme de reproche.  
Las. Il se rassit pour réfléchir calmement tout ça si il ne voulait pas que son système s'éteigne définitivement.

Au début il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son Toy, après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais maintenant Bonnie en était sûr; en plus de posséder en mieux tout ce qu'il avait du jour au lendemain perdu, Toy Bonnie se révélait être comme ces enfants pourris-gâtés persuadés que le monde tournait autour d'eux seuls et à qui leurs parents ne refusaient rien.  
En clair il était agaçant au mieux, carrément pédant au pire et Bonnie avait pu admirer l'étendue de sa personnalité tout le long de leur absurde entretient.  
L' étonnement ainsi passée, la frustration le gagna de s' être ainsi fait dominer du début à la fin par son Toy. Il contenait sa colère de toute ses forces, comme si les autres à côté pouvaient sentir son humiliation et ça!, Bonnie ne le voulait surtout pas.

C'est vrais quoi! Pour qui se prenait Toy Bonnie pour venir l'importuner de la sorte en se prenant pour le maître en ces lieux!  
Comment osait-il venir lui cracher au visage sa supériorité en le traitant comme un moins que rien!  
Bonnie exigeait du respect! Un respect dû à son rang et son ancienneté ! Respect qu'il avait par ailleurs évidemment témoigné à Golden Freddy, le vénérable et sage animatronic qui avait déjà connu nombres de générations de directeurs dans toute sa carrière, il était naturel de s'adresser à lui avec toute l'estime possible.  
Bonnie considéra qu'il était en droit et en mérite de recevoir du respect en gage de touts les bons et loyaux services qu'il avait rendu, et non pas de voir son honneur ainsi bafoué par un concurrent hypocrite de cet acabit car désormais, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui devait lui témoigner un tant sois peu de respect dans cette pizzeria c'était bien Toy Bonnie, à la base simple remplaçant et non héritier permanent.

Enfin, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte; l'envie rageuse de rabattre son caquet à ce petit prétentieux dépassait sa mauvaise humeur et l'encouragea de nouveau à sortir sous la lumière des projecteurs et réafronter le monde qu'il avait abandonné depuis trop longtemps.  
Oh que oui!, il acceptait le défi; il gagnerait le duel et le respect tant attendu des Toys envers les Olds, ses amis seraient si contents de le revoir sur scène. Il pourrait trouver un nouveau sens sa vie et il réaffirmerait sa place dans la famille!, place que Toy Bonnie lui avait impunément et injustement volé !

Bonnie sortit de la réserve, traversa le couloir et s'approcha de l'entrée de la salle de spectacle d'où les bruits devenaient de plus en plus fort.

* * *

Pfiooooooooouuuuuuuuu...enfin fini.

Quand j'ais transféré ce texte tout les accents ont disparut, j'ais dû donc me retaper TOUTE la correction A LA MAIN. (vous n'imaginez même pas toute la concentration que cela demande...1h et demie de pure soufrance...)

Sinon ce premier chapitre m'a pris deux mois entier pour être écrit. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de mon engagement et surtout qu'il vous aura plu!

Ici je voulais transmettre une première approche de l'interprétation de Bonnie sur la famille, ainsi qu'un premier face-à-face entre lui et son toy.

(ensuite les caractères des personnages ne sont conformes qu'à l'avis que j'ais pu m'en faire, j'espère qu'ils ne vous contrarieront pas trop car je ne peux malheureusement pas prétendre pouvoir me comparer à Scott Cawthon et à sa propre imagination).

La suite très prochainement et à bientôt mes amis!

(on se quitte avec un petit screamer allez! 3,2,1 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody!, my name is Kirango Kin. Welcome to the second chapter of BonToyBon...oui, mon anglais est pourris je sais ah ah.

Et c'est repartit pour un tour avec le second chapitre. Il vient du fond du cœur!

Bonne lecture amis Fnafiens!

* * *

Les lumières scintillaient au plafond et on pouvait dire qu'une conviviale embience enveloppait toute la pièce.

Bonnie n'avait plus connu cette atmosphère depuis son remplaçement, enfin...il ne pouvait nier qu'à l'inverse des autres, qui avaient accepté de quitter la réserve il-y-a longtemps déjà, lui avait préféré se murer dans son silence et sa solitude, ne sortant que par la persuasion (mais aussi la force) de ses amis.

Il râlait alors toute la soirée et participait peu aux activités.

Même Freddy, qui pourtant vivait la situation comme un cuisinier ratant sa pizza, parvenait à sortir de son plein gré même si on savait qu'il passerait le plus clair de son temps à se plaindre et à critiquer le nouveau système, en particulier les initiatives de Toy Freddy qu'il n'appréçiait pas du tout, et l'autre le lui rendait pour le double. il était vrais que Freddy était sans arrêt sur son dos et si le Toy avait pris son mal en patience au début plus le temps passait et moins ils se supportaient, (dès lors les autres évitaient qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce sinon une de ces nuit ils finiront par en venir aux mains).

Bonnie n'était donc pas le plus à blâmer bien que l'on touva ses efforts pour s'intégrer peu convaincantes.

Enfin...il pris une profonde inspiration et s'élança à la rencontre des autres.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés au pied de l'estrade; Toy Bonnie au milieu, parraissait leur conter la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt avec de grands gestes évoquateurs et un ton horiblement éxagéré, tous l'écoutaient tranquillement, pouffants quelques fois lorqu'il illustrait son discours avec des poses théatrales.

Les B&J's, beaucoup plus petits que les autres, se tenaient debout sur la scène pour être à leur hauteur et s'exclamaient avec les petits rires aigus qui faisaient leur charme (quoique certaine fois, utilisée à outrance, ces voix "héliumisées" se révélaient particulièrement insuportables pour l'audition. On avait déjà vu des clients devenir dingue à cause de ça.),

à leurs pieds reposait ce qui servait de corps à Toy Foxy; un gros bazar de ce qui semblait être un éxosquelette dont les composants partaient dans tous les sens sans que l'on puisse distinguer oû ils commençaient ni même finissaient, d'ailleur on ne savait même pas si ses membres, y comprit sa tête, se trouvaient au bon endroit tant les câbles et les barres de fer étaient emmêlés et drus.

Bonnie ressentit un pinçement au coeur en la voyant, elle faisait tellement pitié.

Elle n'avait pas eu de chance; le jour de son exposition des enfants n'avaient rien trouvé de plus amusant que de la mettre en morceaux. Leurs mains n'étaient pas restées dans leurs poches cette fois-ci!

Pourtant la direction n'interdît pas pour autant de ne plus la toucher, bien au contraire. Ils s'en servirent comme atraction de bricolage en remonte-pièce et la placèrent dans "la cave aux enfants". Mais un jour les mécaniciens arrêtèrent de la réparer et la laissèrent comme ça, d'oû son corps en total désordre.

Elle était si horrible à voir que le personel ne l'appelaient plus par son nom mais par un détournant; "The mangle" (la/le mutilé(e)), pour la désigner.

Dès lors sont état n'avait cessé de se dégrader; presque toute sa fourrure avait été arrachée, son thorax défoncé, sa pauvre tête fût même cassée en deux; une moitié étant restée coincée dans le masque, l'autre était à l'extérieur.

Sa condition était des plus infâmes, Bonnie regretta immédiatement de s'être considéré comme la personne la plus malheureuse ici.

La pauvre avait depuis contracté une peur assez élevée de toute créature ressemblant aux clients sauf de BB et JJ; ils faisaient parti de ceux qui la choyaient le plus avec tout les autres Toys.

Toy Freddy en particulier prenait son rôle de chef très au sérieux et ne supportait pas que l'un de ses camarades ait un problème surtout lorsqu'il se faisait bousculer par les autres.

Il n'éxistait pas plus compétant que lui comme juge impartial et l'on pouvait largement le qualifier de policier ici-bas, cependant sa rivalité envers Freddy (largement motivée par le fait que ce vieux grincheux le contredisait sans arrêt) lui donnait un injuste à-priori envers les autres Olds qu'il se contentait de seulement mépriser la plupars du temps, relevant leur inutilité.

Toujours est-t-il que l'évènement "Mangle" avait depuis brisé quelque chose en lui. Se sentant coupable d'avoir laissé se produire pareille abomination juste sous son nez, Toy Freddy s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas tout puissant et cela le contrariait énormément.

Il développa une certaine forme de rancune à l'égard des parents et du personel qui avait laissé les enfant sans surveillance ce jours là. Tout était de leur faute! Dans l'ensemble, les Toys gardèrent tous de l'affection envers les gosses, leur base de donnée comme celle des Olds n'étant pas programée pour les détester, et concentrèrent leur rancune envers le personel, devenant agressifs au point de les mettre mal à l'aise dès qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux.

En parlant de Toy Freddy, il se tenait dos à l'entrée les bras croisés, si bien que Bonnie ne pu déterminer son humeur à cet instant. Enfin...sa pose détendue signifiait sûrement que Freddy n'avait pas encore été assez imbuvable pour lui gâcher la soirée avec cet initiative stupide de pari.

Juste à côté de Toy Foxy (les toys tenaient à l'appeler par son nom d'origine) était assis Foxy, totalement absorbé dans le discours de Toy Bonnie qu'il ne quittait pas une seconde des yeux.

Bien qu'il semblât plus empoussiéré qu'hier son regard pétillait comme au premier jour de sa mise en service, sa voix toute déraillée de vieux loup de mer riait encore d'un éclat sincère et il était apparement toujours partant pour écouter une bonne histoire.

Son humeur joyeuse dérangeat Bonnie, il ne reconnaissait plus son ami. Ou plutôt...il le reconnaissait un peu trop au contraire.

Dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, lui aussi restait prostré dans la réserve à longueur de soirée. Maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, le crochet sale et maudissant le monde entier.

Lui non plus n'avait pas supporté son remplaçement et c'était compréhensible; Foxy était le plus jeune des Olds et il n'avait jamais vraiment fonctionné correctement. Toujours en panne, toujours avec un problème, impossible qu'il se passe une journée sans que les techniciens ne lui jette un coup d'oeil.

Il avait finit par être plus encombrant qu'autre chose et lui trouver un ramplaçant revenait finalement moins cher à la pizzeria que de devoir sans arrêt le réparer.

Mais ça n'était pas la faute de Foxy si il était comme ça. Oser l'enfermer alors qu'il s'efforçait chaque jours de bien faire son travail sonnait comme une trahison.

C'était injuste! Totalement injuste! Et en plus ils avaient poussé l'injure jusqu'à son point culminant en faisant importer un "nouveau lui" totalement différant de couleur, de qualité, de fonctionnement et même de genre. Comme si lui n'avait jamais éxisté!

Avec une telle technologie de pointe c'était sûr "l'autre" ne faillirait jamais à sa tâche.

Foxy avait hait Toy Foxy avant même de l'avoir rencontrée. Mais il avait finit par sortir de la réserve, un soir, sur un coup de tête.

Il devait "la" voir. Comprendre pourquoi tout allait mal chez lui et si bien chez elle. Trouver un éxutoire à toute sa rage et, si l'occasion le permettait, tenter de se vanger d'une quelquonque manière.

Bonnie avait été sûr qu'à cette étape de sa vie, Foxy avait perdu ce qui lui restait de raison. Qu'il s'était totalement enlisé dans son chagrin et ne pourrait plus jamais en sortir. Mais son ami avait toujours eu un certain talent pour le surprendre.

Foxy avait disparu ce soir là pour ne réaparaître qu'au matin, affublé d'un air affligé et empli de remors.

Il s'était remis à sa place, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et il avait parlé de ce qu'il avait vu.

A ce moment là, les Olds avaient déjà rencontré les Toys en personne mais de tous ce fut Foxy qui, le premier, s'engagea sérieusement sur le chemin d'une cohabitation amicale et purement honnête.

Lui qui avant ne cessait de médire de sa Toy en parlait désormais en termes plus qu'affectueux. Clamant du soir au landemain que les Toys étaient des personnages fort agréables et que cette haine inter-groupes n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Sans doute que voir Toy Foxy dans un état plus déplorable que lui avait fait fondre toute sa rancoeur comme de la glace à la vanille près des fours de la cuisine.

Depuis il passait le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie. Après tout comme il le disait souvent dans ses citations de vieux capitaine; "sur la même mer nous sommes tous pirates"!.

Il avait même finit par sourire, reprenant peu à peu goût à la vie, coltiné de Balloon Boy et Jalloon Joy de qui il s'était beaucoup entiché et qu'il considérait maintenant comme ses matelots, (car oui ces deux là avaient le don assez énervant de suivre avec plaisir Foxy dans ses délires, surtout lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un à embêter au bout!).

Il se promenait de nouveau dans les couloirs, avec ses nouveaux amis ou tout seul.

On l'entendait chanter aussi! Ses chansons de flibustier qui ravissaient tant autrefois les enfants!

Les autres n'en avaient pas cru leur audition; leur Foxy, leur grincheux et aigri Foxy se sentait si bien qu'il avait de nouveau envie de chanter!

plus aucune place pour la colère et les autres Toys étaient maintenant suffisement en confience pour le saluer gentiment quand ils se croisaient.

Un miracle venait-il d'avoir lieu?!

Bonnie fût tiré de sa contemplation par une explosion de rires sonores.

La prestation de ce gros lapin en guimauve plus qu'en plastique devait beaucoup plaire à son auditoire car ils étaient tous pliés en deux, hilares.

D'ailleur Chica se trouvait être obligée de s'appuyer sur sa Toy pour ne pas tomber. Leurs Cupcakes étaient posés l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'estrade.

L'espion qu'était Bonnie eut à cette vue un reniflement méprisant; les deux Chica formaient absolument un duo des plus grotesques. Une parfaite opposition entre la laideur et la beauté.

Il se souvînt du temps où sa chère soeur était la seule et l'unique adorée des enfants avec son Cupcake bien aimé.

Personne ne croirait, en la voyant actuellement, qu'elle avait eut autant de succès par le passé. C'est sûr qu'un costume terni par les moisissures, une machoîre désossée et des mains arrachées ne faisait pas tellement glamour.

Et du glamour!, et bien on en avait par contre dans Toy Chica!

Au lieu d'embellir l'ancienne on avait préféré en fabriquer une nouvelle, et avec tout en mieux; fine, bien fuselée de corps, couleurs vives et visage plus que mignon.

En effet...Bonnie devait bien l'admettre, Toy Chica était très jolie. Encore plus que ne l'était Toy Bonnie et largement bien plus que ne l'avait jamais été Chica. Et cela lui court-circuitait le système de rage.

Comme tout les autres, Chica avait très mal vécu son remplacement. Mais elle avait été plus déprimée encore lorsqu'elle avait vu ce pourquoi on ne voulait plus d'elle.

Son apparence, sa place, son travail, en clair toute sa vie...ruinée pour toujours en moins d'un soir. Cendrillon pouvait bien aller se rhabiller.

Elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur et désormais n'était plus utile que comme un ignoble artéfact, vestige d'un passé doré.

Bonnie ne l'avait pas comprise à ce moment là. à sa place il aurait voulut se vanger. Faire payer à cette impudante le simple fait d'éxister, mais Chica n'en avait rien fait.

Elle avait préféré s'isoler dans son mutisme, décrétant que s'en prendre aux Toys ne lui rendrait pas sa jeunesse et qu'elle n'avait pas animé des enfants toute ces années pour oser s'abaisser à se genres de pratiques.

Si ils aimaient plus Toy Chica, eh bien ils aimaient plus Toy Chica, point final.

Elle s'était alors mise en veille, serrant contre son poitrail son cher Cupcake, tout aussi inconsolable, sans se douter que bientôt elle devrait s'y prendre à deux moignons de mains pour pouvoir le transporter.

Pourtant...Bonnie n'avait pas été dupe. Quand on connait quelqu'un aussi bien,(comme il connaissait sa jumelle de Chica), il y avait des choses que l'on pouvait deviner instinctivement sans avoir besoin de mots.

Il santait, malgré ses belles paroles, la colère de son amie jaune. Mais cette colère était impuissante à s'extérioriser, et elle se maudissait pour ça. Ou du moins...jusqu'à récement.

Foxy...ça avait été lui le déclic. Déclic comme quoi la situation n'était pas si dramatique finalement. Qu'il était tout à fait possible de prendre un nouveau départ. C'était ce qu'avait pensé Chica et elle aussi avait voulut essayer.

Comme le vieux pirate elle avait voulut quitter la morosité de la réserve qui ne lui convenait pas du tout, et ce à contrario des recommendations de Freddy.

Bonnie ne pouvait que la comprendre; elle n'était pas faite pour passer le restant de ses jours assise à sa place à se lamenter et à ne rien faire de ses nuits.

Non! Pour Chica il fallait que la bonne humeur et la joie remplissent l'atmosphère. Qu'une embience festive et conviviale soit là quand on se réveille mais également lorsqu'on s'éteind. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté d'assainir les humeurs maussades de ses frères.

Même lui; "Bonnie le joyeux luron" l'avait laissée tomber pour ne plus afficher que tristesse et désespoir.

Las de tant d'indiférance, elle était sortie, espérant goûter de nouveau à une vie meilleur. Puisqu'elle devait être remplacée, autant essayer de cohabiter avec les Toys à défaut de s'entendre avec eux.

Lorsqu'elle revint, de même que pour Foxy, son expression avait changé.

Visage fermé et sans attentes au départ, il s'était bien éclairci au retour. Apparement la rencontre ne s'était absolument pas déroulée comme elle se l'était immaginée.

Même l'expression de Cupcake n'était plus la même.

Chica avait approuvé le témoignage de Foxy et s'évertuait depuis ce jour à faire sortir les deux derniers réfractaires de leur grotte. Autant dire que ses tentatives ne se déroulaient pas dans le meilleur des contextes mais elle savait se montrer obstinée quand elle voulait réellement quelque chose, au grand dam des concernés.

Bonnie soupira.

Enfin, elle et Foxy arrivaient bien à les faire se bouger, lui et Fredy, de temps en temps, même si la suite de la soirée devenait tout de suite moins drôle.

En tout cas, d'après ce que Bonnie voyait à l'instant, Chica et Toy chica était copines comme larons en foire; scotchées l'une à l'autre, elle riaient de tout leur coeur sans ressentir une quelconque gêne quant à leur totale hétérogénie.

Ou plutôt Toy Chica ne semblait pas du tout rebutée par sa proximité avec son Old. Mieux; elle se mit à immiter la voix de Toy Bonnie pour encore plus amuser sa voisine. Cela déclancha accessoirement l'hilarité générale et même les Cupcakes tremblotaient dans leurs petits corps roses et ronds, complètement à l'aise.

Toy Chica, elle avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de bien en plus d'être jolie...

Bonnie ne savait pas trop. Après tout ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés droit dans les yeux lui et elle...En réalité, le Toy qu'il connaissait, pour ainsi dire, "le mieux" était cet égocentrique de Toy Bonnie et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Ayant finit de déterminer qui était présent de qui était absent. L'animatronic couleur lavande s'immobilisa, presque arrivé au milieu de la salle, entre les tables débarrassées.

Donc ses compagnons de se soir étaient: BB, JJ, Foxy, Chica, Mangle, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica...et Toy Bonnie bien entendu...

Le reste de la troupe devait encore être en train de vadrouiller quelque part dans les couloirs de la pizzeria, sans doute pour colporter les évènements survenus plus tôt aux absents et, par la même occasion, les inviter au match de blagues qui opposeraient les deux Bonnies (contre le gré du plus agé soit dit en passant).

Bonnie grogna; il parierait sa guitare, et pourtant il l'adorait, que cet enquiquineur de Freddy était partit convaincre le vieux Golden de sortir de sa retraite pour assister à cette substitution de guerre à laquelle il se livrait avec son Toy. Dûsse-t-il l'y trainer de force.

Car, en effet, depuis son remplacement, Freddy harcelait souvant son ainé pour qu'il lui donne raison face à Toy Freddy, peu importe le motif (cela pouvait aller des recettes du jour au choix de la couleur du noeud-papillon du toy).

Pas étonnant que maintenant le vieil ours doré ne fasse que le fuir; pour sa santé il avait besoin de calme et de tanquilité et il en avait par dessus le masque de cette bagarre de chiffoniers mal léchés.

Bonnie s'était souvent demandé où il pouvait bien disparaître quand il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il disait qu'il partait voir son ami, individu mystérieux caché quelque part dans l'établissement mais que personne n'avait encore vu à ce jour, et le lapin mauve aurait bien aimé savoir où. Peut-être qu'ainsi on le laisserait enfin en paix.

Il n'aurait pas à faire "ami-ami" avec ces indésirables nouveaux et en particulier Toy Chica, ne culpabiliserait pas en voyant le corps décharné de Mangle, n'aurait plus à entendre les propos acerbes de Toy Freddy, serait éloigné des B&J's trop bruyants selon lui, n'accepterait plus un des ènièmes cadeaux de Puppet, n'effraierait pas non plus les Plushies de sa présence, ne verrait plus les visages épanouis de Chica et Foxy, ne subirait plus l'agressivité personnelle de Freddy...et par dessus tout il ne regretterait pas les jours heureux et accepterait mieux sa condition si Toy Bonnie n'était plus là pour s'entêter à lui rappeler qu'il n'avait plus du tout sa place ici...

...Le corps de Bonnie retint un spasme de dégoût à cette pensée. Il devait être tombé bien bas pour souhaiter ainsi la réclusion à perpétuité.

Il devait voir la vérité en face; l'encien Bonnie s'était bel et bien éteind pour toujours, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un minable animatronic moisi et oublié de tous, complètement incapable de reprendre sa vie en main...

Tout esprit de compétition l'ayant quitté, le susnommé décida de rebrousser chemin avant que les autres ne se rendent compte de sa présence. Tant-pis si il devait endurer par la suite les remontrances de ses amis, il pouvait bien être lâche se soir si il le voulait.

Il entreprit de s'en aller à reculons, histoire de s'assurer que sa présence resterait innaperçue.

Cependant une entité supérieur devait avoir entendu, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses pensées et avait décidé de le lui faire payer car Bonnie sentit, avec le désagréable sentiment d'être pris au piège, une masse dure buter contre son dos dans un petit "cling" métallique.

Il se raidit comme une baguette de pain raçie quand il sentit un bras lui encadrer les épaules, lui randant impossible toute tentatives de fuite, et se mit à trembler lorsqu'un petit rire grinçant lui chatouilla les récepteurs auditifs.

Bonnie n'osait baisser ni tourner la tête tant l'engoisse l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement; il y avait quelqu'un juste derrière lui. quelqu'un qui l'avait vu mais surtout qu'il n'avait pas sentit.

Priant juste pour que l'animatronic en question ne soit pas Freddy, Bonnie attendit en comptant chaques dizièmes de secondes que sa présence soit révélée à toute l'assemblée, ruinant ainsi ses chances de pouvoir se défiler sans avoir à fournir d'excuse. Il allait être jeté en pâture aux faux espoirs de ses amis et donnerait raison à Toy Bonnie comme quoi son stupide défi l'avait affecté...ce qui avait été le cas en fait...

Le système de Bonnie se mit à chauffer dangereusement. Il n'aurait pas dù venir. Vraiment pas...

...: Wow Wow relax mon ami!, c'est quoi cette posture, on dirait que tu as gelé. Ca va, détend toi. je ne vais pas te manger.

Voix sonore...timbre atone non règlé par un micro...corps ne dégageant que très peu de chaleur...mots doux et profonds...Ouf!, ce n'était pas Freddy.

Ayant éliminé le suspect le plus redouté, Bonnie commença à se calmer.

Le courant circulant dans ses fils reprit un débit plus raisonnable et il fit pivoter sa tête pour enfin connaître l'identité de son camarade, un peu trop proche de lui à son goût.

Bonnie: Bon sang Endo'! Ca t'éteindrait de prévenir avant de faire ça! Je déteste être surpris par derrière!

Sa voix était basse, pour ne pas alerter les autres qui faisaient trop de bruit pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, Heureusement.

La peur fraichement partie, la mauvaise humeur de Bonnie revint aussitôt. Il en voulait à Endo'de lui avoir infligé pareille frayeur et comptait bien se servir de ce mobile comme éxutoire à son mal-être.

C'était très lâche comme perspective mais il devait lui faire comprendre, très clairement, qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir de la compagnie se soir.

Le regard gris, un peu endormi, de l'animatronic décostumé n'était qu'à une quinzaine de centimètre du sien et semblait le sonder avec ses programmes de reconnaissance derniers cris pour déterminer la meilleur réponse à formuler.

Contrairement aux attentes de Bonnie, le fait qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir devait signifier qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de trahir sa présence. Ou du moins pas pour le moment.

Cependant sa prise ne se déserrait pas donc l'Old n'osa prendre le risque de partir. Il espérait juste que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

Enfin Endo'se réanima. Ses yeux de verre très pures s'illuminèrent et ses paupières se plissèrent d'un air espiègle et taquin, signes qu'il était près à engager la conversation;

Endo': Oh excuse moi, mais en te voyant immobile au milieux de la salle je t'avoue que je me suis demandé, à juste titre, si tu n'avait pas rendu l'âme.

Bonnie(agaçé): Eh bien comme tu peut le voir, je me porte comme un charme.

Endo': Je ne te crois pas une seconde. Si c'était le cas tu serais en train de mettre une bonne rouste à ton Toy au lieu d'hésiter comme tu le fais maintenant.

Bonnie: Je voix que la nouvelle s'est déjà répendue plus vite qu'on ne mange un cookie...et depuis combien de temps tu m'observes dis-moi?

Endo': J'avais croisé Bonnie au détours du couloir menant à la remise. Il m'a grosso-modo raconté comment il t'avait fait plier à sa volonté et quand j'ais voulu, par simple curiosité, voir si il ne m'avait pas raconté un bobard, tu sortais de la pièce avec un aplomb incroyable, non!, vraiment je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi déterminé!, et te dirigeais vers la salle de spectacle en maugréant des trucs dans ta barbe. Je n'en croyais pas ma vision! Je t'ais donc suivis jusqu'ici et là qu'est-ce-que je vois; toi en train de bêtement perdre tes moyens et renonçant à affronter ton destin! Je me suis encore demandé si je ne rêvais pas tellement c'était ridicule!

Bonnie: Tu n'étais pas obligé pour autant de m'aborder comme tu ça. J'ais failit faire un court-circuit!

Endo': C'est bizarre, je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu était du genre...sensible. Enfin je veux dire...pas d'après le portrait que l'on m'a fait de ta personne...mais il est vrais qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas?

Bonnie: Parce qu'on a des choses à se dire de toute façon?

Endo': Oui, on pourrait. Mais tout les soirs tu restes dans ton coin en râlant, alors désolé de m'être dis "Oh tient! mais notre vieil Old Bonnie ne se dériderait-il pas tout d'un coup!?", et d'avoir sauté sur l'occasion de pouvoir enfin tailler une bavette sans me faire envoyer sur les banderoles pour une fois.

J'avais présumé que ce match de blagues t'aurrais rendu d'une humeur plus abordable.

Bonnie fixa son camarade, ennuyé.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi agressif envers lui. Endo' n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant après tout. Depuis le début, même, il essayait de le mettre en confience en parlant bas. Bonnie n'avait aucune raison de passer sur lui son mauvais caractère.

L'éxosquelette lui afficha une moue avenante et Bonnie se tendit sous l'impulsion d'un choc électrique dans son cortex.

Il avait toujours eu du mal avec Endo'. La raison était parce qu'il était dépourvu de costume.

Il repensa au soir de leur rencontre; Il était avec ses trois amis quand le toy s'était présenté devant eux.

Il leur avait dit bonsoir, leur avait adressé ses politesses, s'était montré très courtois et aimable contrairement à ses compères...rien à y redire.

La seule chose qui n'allait pas était que les programmes des Olds étaient encore axés "vieux système" et bien qu'ils aient souvent charrié Freddy sur le fait qu'obéir aux règles était plus chiant qu'autre chose, Bonnie, Chica et Foxy ainsi que le susnomé avaient totalement buggé dès que l'animatronic dénudé était entré dans leur champs de vision.

Normalement le règlement leur imposait que tout les animatronics de l'établissement devaient porter un costume et les trois plus jeunes avaient, tant bien que mal, réussit à réffréner leurs pulsions. Il ne fallait surtout pas tenter de molester l'un des Toys ou ils pouvaient être sûr que les autre leur tomberaient dessus. D'autant plus que celui-là ne leur avait manifesté aucune hostilité.

Malheureusement cette épreuve se révélât insurmontable pour le pauvre Freddy et Bonnie eut vraiment peur pour son ami se soir là.

En effet l'ours marron s'était jeté subittement sur leur visiteur en produisant un boucan infernal.

Boucan infernal bien emplifié ensuite par le cri affolé de Endo'qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que un de ses visités réagisse de la sorte.

Cela avait dû alerter le vieux Golden car ce dernier montra le bout de son nez au moment même où Endo' faisait réaliser un superbe vol plané à son agresseur jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Quand le reste des Toys arrivèrent, tout le monde étaient encore abasourdis par l'évènement et la pauvre "victime" qu'était Freddy tentait, non sans peine, de se relever, le masque de travers et le costume ayant été légèrement éraflé dans sa chute.

Lui et Endo'avaient dû subir ensuite un sévère remontage de bretelles, l'un de la part de Golden l'autre de Toy Freddy, comme quoi ils ne voulaient pas savoir qui avaient commençé et qu'ils navaient pas intérrêt à se battre à nouveau.

Depuis ce soir, aucun des Olds n'avaient osé retenté quoi que se soit envers Endo'ni ne lui firent de remarques quant à son absence de costume.

Freddy, lui, avait bien retenu la leçon et préférait se tenir à l'écart quand l'autre arrivait.

Ce souvenir glaça le courant de Bonnie et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas craquer. Vieux système à la noix!

Il devait trouver un moyen de couper court à la conversation avant que les autres se rendent compte de sa présence.

Bonnie: Eh bien tu présume mal. Je n'ais aucune envie de disuter avec toi. D'ailleurs je m'apprêtais à partir.

Endo': je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi.

Bonnie: Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres! Ce match me révulse plus qu'autre chose alors je m'en vais. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher!

Endo': Oh, à ta place je réfléchirai avant de l'ouvrir. Je te rétorque même que c'est plutôt toi qui n'est pas en position de me tenir tête.

Bonnie déglutit en esayant d'ignorer le sous-entendu menaçant.

Endo' n'était pas Toy Bonnie. Il n'avait aucun moyen de pression pour le faire obéir. Et puis...s'il avait réellement voulut le vendre, il l'aurait fait depuis des lustres non?!

Bonnie: Ah vraiment!? On n'est pas amis que je sache!, donc je te parle comme je le veux.

Endo'(sourit): Non tu ne peux pas.

Bonnie(énervé): Eh bien vas-y!, dis-moi pourquoi je devrais être plus amical avec toi qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Endo': ...

Endo' pouffa de rire et autant dire que Bonnie ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

L'autre ne s'arrêtait pas et se tenait même le thorax, comme si ça pouvait empêcher ses plombs de sauter. Bonnie songea un instant à revoir ses principes de retenue tellement la colère lui démangeait le bras mais son voisin lui fit le signe de se taire et d'attendre qu'il ait finit.

Le vieux lapin s'apprêtait à le sommer de s'expliquer quand Endo'reprit un peu le contrôle de son corps.

Il le fixa intensément dans les yeux d'un air très suffisant, mais comme le concerné ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, il lui indiqua du manton l'autre coté de la salle.

Bonnie tourna vivement la tête, énervé, mais il regretta immédiatement son geste et son visage se statufia d'effroi.

Le silence...Le silence pesant des jours ferriés...Un silence dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte à cause de l'inoportune intervention de Endoskelleton...Par la grande Quattre fromages cela ne pouvait être!

Chica, Foxy et tout le reste de la troupe avaient leur regard braqué sur le duo, droits comme des I et complètement paralysés de stupeur. Même BB et JJ ne prononçaient plus aucun son.

Leur air joyeux avait disparut d'un seul coup et Bonnie ne pouvait que contempler, impuissant, les visages de Chica et de Foxy se décomposer d'incompréhension, Toy Freddy relever les paupières, incrédule, Mangle mettre à jour son système pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allucinait pas, Toy Chica en train de remettre en place son bec qui s'était décroché sous la surprise, les Cupkakes fascinés par le spectacle et...oui... Bonnie croisa également le fond des yeux de Toy Bonnie...qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient beaux, ces yeux...

Il aurait voulut détourner le regard. Ne pas avoir à lire le sourire satisfait de son Toy qui finirait par se dessiner, il le savait, sur son visage blanc et bleu qui inspirait pourtant les intentions les plus aimables du monde. Mais il était comme emprisonné dans les subtilités vertes des prunelles de l'individu situé à plus de dix mètres de lui.

Bonnie souhaita s'éteindre sur le champs. Il était bien trop mal à l'aise et ne pouvait supporter le poid de toute cette attention portée sur lui.

Il s'attendait à chaques seconde à voir le visage de Toy Bonnie changer d'expression. Cela l'aurait un peu rassuré; que finalement quelqu'un brise cette embience tendue, même si ce n'était pour dire des gentillesses.

Il fallait que quelque chose se produise, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais le jeune lapin paraissait encore trop sous le choc de l'apparition innatendue de son Old pour formuler une pensée cohérente.

Ce que Bonnie redoutait était finalement arrivé; les autres s'étaient finalement apperçut qu'un animatronic de plus s'était join à la "fête", mais que l'animatronic en question se trouvait être celui qui vivait comme un reclus dans la réserve et qu'il, pour rien au monde, ne voulait quitter.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à essayer de justifier sa présence d'une quelconque et vaine manière, l'ex guitariste de la pizzéria sentit son voisin le tirer fermement plus près de lui.

Endo' avait maintenant son visage presque collé au sien et persistait à afficher une émotion joviale tout en murmurant entre ses mâchoires serrées;

Endo': Penches-toi plus et arrêtes de les fixer comme ça! si tu te pose la question cela fait bien cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils nous observes et ce à cause de ton stress palpable à des kilomètres à la ronde, je suis même sûr que Puppet l'a sentit elle aussi de là où elle est.

Pour l'instant ils doivent croire que l'on discute alors fait profil bas et ils ne rappliqueront pas tout de suite. Calmes-toi.

Bonnie ne répondit rien. D'un côté son mal-être lui hurlait intérieurement de s'enfuir en vitesse. Mais d'un autre côté son instinct de sauvegarde de l'intégrité le lui défendait.

Il ne savait tellement pas quoi faire qu'il obeit spontanément à l'ordre de Endo' et se rapprocha davantage de lui.

Si il ne plaisantait pas en disant que c'était son "stress" qui les avaient alertés, Bonnie espérait au moins que leur conversation, elle, était restée suffisement inaudible pour tout autre que son camarade. Maintenant que tout le monde s'était rendu compte de sa présence, il devrait assumer sa décision jusqu'au bout.

A l'autre bout de la salle, les autre s'étaient mis à chuchoter, zieutant toute les secondes les deux compères.

Bonnie était sûr qu'ils parlaient de lui mais la voix, bien moins assurée qu'il y a un instant, de Endo' reporta son attention sur lui;

Endo': Tu sais...je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette situation. Je voulais juste te parler et...j'ais pas calculé que ça t'embêterait autant...

Bonnie: Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui n'aurai pas dû sortir ce soir. Pardonne-moi de m'être emporté, ce n'était pas justifié.

Endo'(surpris): Ah...euh...bon, ok...enfin non!, c'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû!...enfin je veux dire...j'me demandais...

Endo', déconcerté par l'attitude miraculeusement adoucie de Bonnie, s'efforçait de trouver un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Il n'avait jamais voulut le mettre dans l'embarras et le fait qu'il ait été remarqué par sa faute alors qu'il avait renonçé à se montrer en public ne facilitait pas vraiment les choses.

Le squelette de métal commença également à s'agiter et triturait nerveusement l'intérieur de son corps comme si la réponse à ce problème délicat s'y trouvait.

Alors qu'il débranchait et rebranchait quelques fils sans trop se soucier si ils étaient à leur place tout en continuant de bégayer lamentablement, Bonnie l'arrêta en soupirant;

Bonnie: Ne fais pas ça, veux-tu.

Endo': Quoi!?...Faire quoi?!...ah ça!...euh, c'est que...C'est une sorte de réflexe et...

Bonnie: Là c'est toi qui devrais te calmer un peu. Tu vas casser tes baffles à fouiller ainsi dans ton buste.

Endo':...

Endo' fixa Bonnie pendant de longues secondes d'un air absent comme si il ne comprenait pas les paroles de son voisin.

Ce dernier s'apprêta à s'expliquer plus clairement (il n'avait pas réfléchit quand il avait employé le mot "fouiller" qui, avouons-le, n'était pas franchement approprié pour qualifier ces tics), mais Endo' se plia légèrement en deux, des spasmes agitant son corps comme si il était en train de convulser.

Le lapin violet cru un instant que l'autre avait buggé, certainement à cause d'un fil remit de travers.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à crier au secours, complètement paniqué, Endo' s'accrocha à lui et Bonnie s'apperçu que ce qu'était en train de subir le prétendu malade n'était pas dû à un défaut de mécanique mais bien...à un rire...

...En effet, Endo' était litéralement en train de rire.

Le son gutural s'emplifia et on n'entendit bientôt plus que lui dans toute la pièce car tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler, intrigués par ce spectacle dont ils ne connaissaient pas les problématiques.

La honte de Bonnie s'accrut. D'une part parce que l'attention générale était de nouveau rivée sur eux, mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu déclancher ainsi l'hilarité de son voisin.

Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de drôle. Endo' avait forcément comprit quelque chose de travers.

Ce dernier s'apaisa enfin;

Endo': Désolé aha...J'suis...aha...vraiment désolé...

Bonnie(agaçé): Je peus savoir ce qui te prend à la fin! Je vais finir par croire que tu ne sais pas être discret. Oh et puis zut!, j'en ais assez! Je m'en vais.

Endo': Non!, s'il te plaît! C'est juste...ce que tu as dis à l'instant...

Bonnie: Quoi donc.

Endo': C'était juste trop drôle...

Bonnie: Mais je n'ais rien dis de drôle, bon sang!

Endo': Si! Quand tu m'as demandé de me calmer, tu as ajouté "tu vas casser tes baffles à fouiller..."

Bonnie: Je ne vois pas en quoi cela a pu être amusant. Et puis j'ais parlé trop vite, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire!

Endo': Alors tu ne t'en est pas apperçu?

Bonnie: Apperçu de quoi?!

Endo: Comme j'étais en mode "affolement totale", le fait que tu dises "baffles à fouiller" m'a fais tilter. Je pensais...que t'avais fait exprès...pour me calmer.

Bonnie(incrédule): ...?!

Endo': Si tu fais la liaison...

Bonnie: ...?!

Endo': "Baffles" et "fouiller"!

Bonnie: ...?!

Endo': prononcé vite, on...hihi...entend..."Bafouiller", et moi...hm...ben je bafouillais justement!

Bonnie: ... ... !

Bonnie y mit le temps mais lorsqu'il comprit, il se prit le visage dans les mains en poussant un fort soupir embarrassé et se gifla intérieurement de honte.

Bordel!, ce que lui avait pris pour une erreur de syntaxe, l'autre l'avait interprêté comme un...trait d'humour!

Quelle gaffe! lui qui avait pourtant refusé un concours de blagues, il venait d'en faire une inconcsiement! Chapeau Bonnie!, maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à aller te terrer à la cave!

Devant ce sermon mental, le sourire de Endo'disparut;

Endo': Euuh...tout va bien?

Bonnie (marmonne): Non tout ne va pas bien! Je viens de me ridiculiser sans m'en rendre compte, à cause d'une blague nulle en plus!, alors comment tout pourrait aller bien?!

Endo': Mais...elle n'était pas nulle, cette boutade.

Bonnie: Si!, elle l'était!

Endo': absolument pas! Si elle n'était pas drôle je n'aurais pas ris!

Bonnie: Alors tu ne sais pas distinger une végétarienne d'une cannibale! dire une blague c'est comme jouer un morceau de guitare!; il faut penser chaques mots! Chaques détails!

Il faut adapter le jeu à l'embience ou, si l'occasion se présente, adapter l'embience à la blague.

Les mots ne sont rien sans le ton et la volonté qui vont avec. Il faut vivre la vanne à fond comme si on était convaincu dès le départ qu'elle fera rire!

En clair une blague c'est un art et une manière de faire que je connais sur le bout des oreilles, alors je sais de quoi je parle quand je te dis que ce "bafouiller" n'est qu'une drôlerie de bas étage...Endo'?

Bonnie n'avait pu se contrôler et était partit dans une tirade digne d'un des discours de Freddy sur le règlement intérieur. Il se maudit encore pour ça d'ailleur...

Toujours était-il que Endo' le fixait désormait avec des yeux grand ouverts d'intérêts.

Notre gros lapin songea qu'il ferait mieux de la boucler avant que l'autre ne veuille finalement l'empêcher de partir.

Endo': je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas affronter Bonnie. Je suis sûr que la joute serait serrée en tant qu'adversaires.

Bingo...

Bonnie: Je croyais avoir été clair. Je préfère encore essuyer toute la journée les reproches de mes amis plutôt que de faire ça!

Endo': Pourquoi?! Tout les Olds s'accordent à dire, pourtant, que tu es une bête de scène! Et ils ne parlaient pas que de ton adresse à la guitare.

Bonnie:...je n'ais pas à expliquer mes raisons.

Endo': Moi je crois surtout que tu a peur du jugement qu'ils pourraient avoir.

Bonnie:...ce n'est pas ça.

Endo':Alors quoi?! Tu n'as quand même pas peur de te faire battre?!

Bonnie:...non...

Endo': Non...N'aurais-tu pas assez confiance en toi pour y aller..?

Bonnie:...Ma place n'est pas ici...

Endo': Pardon?

Bonnie: Bon écoutes. Si tu as un tant soit peu de respect pour moi tu vas aller les rejoindre et leur dire que je ne me sens pas bien. Donc je vais retourner à la réserve et vous, vous allez passer une bonne nuit comme d'habitude comme si ceci n'était jamais arrivé. Ainsi tout le monde sera contant!

Endo': Eh bien tu vas pouvoir le leur dire toi-même, vieux rabat-joie.

Bonnie se retourna fermement en ignorant l'insulte et constata en effet que Chica se dirigeait résoluement vers eux malgré ses mouvement saccadés.

Elle semblait bien décidée à avoir un brin de causette avec lui et cette fois il n'y échapperait pas.

Elle arriva enfin à leur hauteur;

Endo'(enjoué): Salut Chica! Alors, la forme?

Chica: Bonsoir Endo'!...Bonnie...

Bonnie:...Bonsoir...

Endo': Ben dis donc, bel accueil! T'en as pas d'autre comme celui-là?

Bonnie: Endo' soit gentil et vas rejoindre les autres. Je crois que Chica veux me parler en privé.

Endo':Oh ça va, pas la peine d'être agressif! Et puis je reste si je veux!, j'ais trèèèèès envie de voir comment tu va réussir à te défiler cette fois.

Chica: Non Endo', il a raison. J'aimerai qu'on discute seule à seul si tu le permet.

Endo'(surpris): Ah...euh...bon d'accord...tu es sûre?

Chica: Oui tu peux partir. Toy Bonnie veux te voir de toute façon.

Endo': Ah...bon, ok. Si c'est lui qui t'envoie...bon, j'y cours...

Bonnie (s'énerve): Dépèches-toi au lieu de blablater!

Endo': C'est bon!, c'est bon!, je m'en vais! Mais ce n'est que partie remise. On va finir cette conversation, dussé-je t'y forcer. Et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, souviens-t'en!

Bonnie:...

Sur-ce, Endo' se dirigea vers l'estrade où étaient amassés les autres, assez vexé, quand même, de s'être fait exclure de la sorte.

Seul avec sa jumelle, Bonnie ne se rasséna pas pour autant. La soirée ne faisait que commencer et maintenant qu'il était sortit de la réserve pour répondre à la provocation en duel, il ne pouvait que s'attendre à ce que les tableaux s'enchaînes très rapidement.

Le futur challenger plongea son regard dans celui de Chica, intense et sérieux, mais ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer également, par dessus son épaule, les iris verdoyants de Toy Bonnie qui dardaient sur lui leur hypnotizant pouvoir chargé de menaces prochaines.

* * *

Plus de trois mois sans compter les vacances pour écrire ce pavé. Je suis claquée.  
Mais pas le temps de se reposer, the show must go on après tout!  
Ici pas beaucoup d'action mais cette transition est nécessaire pour que Bonnie évolue dans sa thèse sur la famille.  
Ne vous en faites pas, le choc des titans est pour le prochain. Juré!

Sur-ce, on se quitte encore avec un petit screamer? (musique du carmen) Allez 3,2,1...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
